one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Midoriya VS Ike (My Hero Academia VS Fire Emblem)
Description You have to fight for the one you admire the most! But sometimes they will meet their end, and it is up to these two to continue their legacy! Interlude Two fighters... no research... 60 seconds... ONE.MINUTE.MELEE! Choose Your Character! OMM Izuku was jogging for a warm-up, he was in his hero costume and it was like a normal day for him. That was until he heard an explosion.. the explosion "DIE BITCH!!!" Bakugou yelled out lunging towards the young mercenary but was punched directly towards the face by him being sent back, "Gah..! Tch.." the mercenary was known as Ike as he spins Ragnell putting it on his shoulder. "Don't yell at me for merely doing self defense.. maybe think first before attacking so abruptly!" Bakugou was angered, he punched the ground as he made explosions. "What'd you say bitch!? I'LL FUCK YOU UP!" he got up only to be kicked to a wall. "You really aren't helping this situati--" Izuku interrupted him punching his face sending him back. "Agh.. the hell?" he looked to see Izuku, Midoriya got into a fighting stance ready to battle, "I-I.. really don't appreciate you harming my friends.. but if I must, I will fight to protect them villain!" Ike looked at him. "It sounds like you're getting yourself mixed up here, but if you wish to fight I will be happy to do so! Show me what you've got!" Bakugou glared at Izuku fiercely.. (Cue - Drive Away - Megadimension Neptunia VII) "Deku... why don't you fuck off!!" Izuku looked back with a different demeanor, Bakugou widened his eyes as he saw this. "Bakugou.. leave, this is my fight." Bakugou growled at him but got up and ran away anyways, he was angered.. but he ran nonetheless. Izuku faced Ike activating Full Cowling, Ike readied Ragnell as he appeared behind Izuku, "Let's see what you've got!" Izuku looked behind him... MAY THE BEST MAN WIN! DIVIDE! Izuku reeled his arm back turning around, "Smash!" he pushed forward, Ike blocked with Ragnell pushing him back, Izuku leaped towards Ike doing a spin kick to his face sending him away, Ike got up, and saw Izuku rushing towards him, Izuku jumped up with his finger out for a flick. "Picture... the microwave.." Delaware.... SMASSHUUU!!!!!! He flicked yelling out those words as a shock wave hurls towards Ike, his eyes widened being hit by hit and being sent to a building, he was about to go for another Delaware Smash until Ike sped towards Izuku swinging his blade who dodged until ike nailed Izuku's face with his fist, Izuku skidded back with Ike sending a blue fire wave towards Izuku causing him to be sent back rolling around on the ground, "Gah.. SMASH!" he flicked sending a shockwave, Ike jumped up to dodge it. Ike throw his blade down which was engulfed in blue flames causing the flames erupt everywhere, Izuku backed away, he aimed upwards at Ike and... SMASH!!! Ike was knocked back but landed on the ground picking up Ragnell sending 6 fire projectiles to Midoriya, "Delaware.. SMASH!" the shockwave pushed the projectiles away as Ike managed to withstand the force this time. "This kid sends out shockwaves with a single flick..? This kid isn't normal.." Midoriya ran at Ike doing a drop kick who sidestepped doing 6 slashes to him and doing a upwards slash sending Izuku up, Ike followed it up by dashing towards Izuku just as he was about to land towards the ground slashing through him. Izuku landed on the ground and got up, he did a sidekick into a jab to Ike's face, wrapping his arms around Ike's neck and throwing him onto the ground, he aimed his finger at Ike and yelled... (Cue - My Hero Academia - You Say Run + Jet Set Run) Ike got up swinging his blade interrupting him, Midoriya stepped back as Ike rushed towards Midoriya doing 4 swings, following it up with a slash that is imbued with blue flames. The result was Izuku getting a huge cut on his arm and having it burnt.. but he wasn't going to give up just yet, he used his burnt arm and flicked.. "The microwave.." a shockwave occurred pushing Ike back as Izuku yelled "SMAAAAAAAAAASHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" 'Izuku ran up to Ike and punched his face with his other arm, "Detroit '''SMASH!" '''Ike was knocked far away sent through many buildings, Izuku used Delaware Smash to propel himself towards Ike, he came screaming in power doing many barrages of punches towards Ike Similar to this: Izuku slammed his fist onto Ike's face sending him towards more buildings before crashing into a highway. "Who the hell is this kid??" Ike said as he got up.. Izuku landed on the ground as debris was sent flying everywhere, "This... is the power of a true hero..! Someone who uses his power to protect everyone!" Ike had his eyes widened as he heard that, and soon smiled.. "You know, I like you, I want this battle to last more, but I'm afraid we're gonna have to end this some way or another.. sorry friend." Ike said, as Izuku smiled as well, "Okay.. then I won't be holding back!" Ike nodded as he rushed towards with green aura surrounding him, "Detroit..." Izuku said, as Ike threw his blade up. '"SMASH!" "AETHER!" The two attacks collided, Ike kept on swinging while Izuku dodged swinging his punchs, as Ike did the same. Ike did a downwards slash, Izuku flicked towards the blade sending Ike back, Izuku did 4 Jabs which Ike dodged. The Radiant Hero dropped his blade grabbing Izuku and did a powerful punch so hard that it caused Izuku's nose to bleed causing him to fall over to the ground, Izuku clenched his fist, and got up.. Ike's blade ferociously was engulfed in blue flames, Ike threw his blade up in the air this time filled with flames. "One million percent.." "Great..." They both yelled out their names going for a clash once again. "AETHER!!!" "DETROIT SMASH!!!" Before the attacks collided, Izuku thought the following, "You may have heard these words before... but I'll teach you what they really mean.. Plus..." Ike looked at Izuku swinging his sword much harder than before.''' "ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" '''the attacks collided, but this time causing a massive explosion. The smoke cleared, a figure stood up walking away putting his sword on his shoulder with a nearly destroyed cape. He looks back at his fallen opponent, "That was a worthwhile match.." he left while the opponent was unconscious, smiling.. K.O! Results (Cue - With Us) Ike catches his breath from his fight and spins his sword putting it on his shoulder.Category:Roymaster11